<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海森/授权翻译】故交新途 by Aurora_Zhuge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065281">【海森/授权翻译】故交新途</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge'>Aurora_Zhuge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海森/Hiddlesworth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiddlesworth, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原文作者是elenatria，授权翻译，原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984567/chapters/29685792</p><p>本文仅为CP粉脑补yy产物（slash headcanon），对两位演员无恶意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海森/Hiddlesworth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【海森/授权翻译】故交新途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts">elenatria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者原题目是New marvels, old friends. 这个marvel显然是双关，可惜中文没有想到更好的翻译。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、压力</p><p>汤姆对自己的感觉更明确了，尽管他从没跟别的男人在一起过。</p><p>好吧，或许他曾试着跟男人在一起……或许吧。他从未袒露过这些，所以也没人知道那是什么时候的事。不过，还记得《科里奥兰纳斯》里的那场吻戏吗？还记得那个吻结束后他看起来有多震惊吗？或许，那时他开始意识到他会……对男人有感觉，或许那个吻算是某种尘埃落定。</p><p>太多次排练，太多次吻。可感觉总是一样的，如此……舒服，那让他震惊。</p><p>感受，悸动，身体上、情感上。</p><p> </p><p>但，他确实对克里斯有过感觉，自从在第一部《雷神》遇到时就有。汤姆从未说起过，而克里斯总在谈恋爱。</p><p>他们当然有过属于他们的“暧昧时刻”。比如在《雷神》的加冕戏之前，他们即兴创作的那段、被删除了的戏份，汤姆向克里斯抛出了一句压根不在剧本中的台词，完全出乎意料的：“来，亲一下吧”。克里斯那时的微笑是真心实意的。汤姆那时只是想看他的反应，而当时，那对他来说已经足够了。</p><p>还有《雷神》杀青会后，他们两人单独坐在车里。克里斯对他敞开心扉，克里斯有点喝多了，也有点太累了，他知道汤姆会倾听他、理解他。克里斯倚在汤姆肩上睡着了。那时，汤姆本可以拂去他头发里的一抹尘迹，或者在他唇边印一个吻。他想过那么做，但路上有次颠簸，克里斯差点摔在他大腿上。他们一起咯咯笑起来，一切就那么结束了。汤姆觉得自己那天晚上逃过一劫。他如释重负地笑了，有一点失望。</p><p>当然还有其他时候，比如在澳大利亚，汤姆去克里斯家，和他家人们共度的那些时光。海姆斯沃斯们真是幸福的一大家。那时他很想念自己的家人，他住在印度的姐姐，还有他的妹妹，追随他进入表演行业的妹妹。她们都很有才华，却与他远隔千里。海姆斯沃斯家接纳了他，让他成为他们中的一员。当他们在海边过夜，围着火堆唱歌、分享故事时，他确信克里斯在隔着篝火凝望他。烤肉很美味，但汤姆一口都咽不下去。因为克里斯一直在笑，一直在看他。</p><p>漫威看到了两人的“兄弟之情”和他们的亲密无间，漫威怂恿他们在采访中公开谈论它。卖腐利于票房，他们说。“告诉人们你们对彼此的感觉，观众爱这个。”</p><p>但有些事汤姆永远不能跟任何人谈起，特别是对克里斯。他能说什么呢？克里斯恋爱了。一切都变了，不会再有狂野的聚会，不会再有围着篝火的露营。他们没有时间了。</p><p>后来就有了泰勒那件事。汤姆再次站在聚光灯下，深感重压。倒不是说他没有体验过名气和热度，但那时已经不是2012年了。2016年，观众早就转向了其他男孩，那些新面孔。汤姆早不是新面孔了。他当时想获得那个角色，想演那位经典的英国间谍。他需要媒体的关注，迫切需要。</p><p>泰勒并不差，她让他感觉很好，她知道如何讨人喜爱。但最终……事与愿违。他们过度曝光了。公开露面原本是他的主意，他以为这对他俩都有好处……但并没有。当然，那没有毁掉他的职业生涯，却大大损害了他的名誉声望。《雷神：诸神黄昏》就要开拍。他压力很大。而且……他孤身一人。</p><p>他们有一段时间没见。2016年7月，他们重逢。克里斯变了，看起来老了一点，更成熟了。</p><p>汤姆知道，他永远无法知晓克里斯是否对他有同感，他永远没法问。</p><p>一如既往，克里斯会看着他笑，然后一切都会好起来。那笑容或许不再像以前那样明显，但感觉仍在，每当克里斯用那双炽热的蓝眼睛看向他的时候——上帝啊，克里斯有怀疑过吗？不，怎么可能。</p><p>克里斯仍像爱自己兄弟一样爱他。正如他说的，“来自另一个母亲的兄弟”。他还有什么奢求呢？</p><p>直到有一天，克里斯停止了假装。</p><p> </p><p>二、交通灯</p><p>“看（复联3）剧本了吗？”克里斯啜着咖啡问。他们在一条繁忙街道的人行道旁吃早餐，走过的行人会注意到这两张熟悉的面孔，但这个城市充斥着大片、名人和经纪人，它已经太习惯于演员们的存在，人们连眼睛都不会眨一下。</p><p>“……看了，”汤姆答，把报纸折叠起来。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”克里斯切了一小块炒蛋。他羡慕进入汤姆口中的那块松脆美味的牛角面包——不仅仅因为他要遵守严格的健身饮食。</p><p>“喜欢……至少，喜欢大部分。”</p><p>“哦？”克里斯挑眉，手上切着煎蛋卷。</p><p>“呃…”汤姆细细咀嚼着他的另一块黄油面包，表情若有所思，就像他刚刚吞下了一勺最精美的鱼子酱。“没什么可抱怨的，毕竟这是个有太多角色的故事。这一版剧本比第一个好多了，可它又是个开放结局。我是说……洛基到底要死多少次？”</p><p>克里斯皱眉，摇摇头：“洛基没死啊。你看剧本就看出这个结论吗？”</p><p> </p><p>汤姆两只手捏着刀叉，身体前倾贴近桌边上，眯起眼睛：“咱们读得是同一个剧本吗？”</p><p>克里斯笑了。他猜到汤姆不会喜欢剧本里呈现的洛基：“他们可能还要修改的，还有试映会什么的，就像他们拍《雷神：黑暗世界》时一样。”</p><p>“我不会寄希望于试映会，你知道的……”汤姆叹口气，餐巾掉在白色的桌布上。</p><p>“呐，你之前也不喜欢《雷神：诸神黄昏》的剧本。”</p><p> </p><p>“我从没有说我不喜欢它。”</p><p> </p><p>“但……你说过泰卡让我看起来比你更像个诡计之神。”</p><p>“谁说的？！”汤姆脸颊上泛起恼怒的红晕，“我从来没有那么说过。”</p><p>克里斯的眼睛停留在汤姆脸上：他们成长了那么多、改变了那么多，但汤姆和他不一样。汤姆是变了一些，可本质上仍然是他九年前遇到的那个人。</p><p>“我只是说，如果你不喜欢这个剧本，你可以告诉斯蒂芬，他会听的。”</p><p>“不是那样，我不想改变什么。我只是……不想这一切结束。”</p><p> </p><p>克里斯又喝了口咖啡，眼睛仍然盯着他的朋友。他细细慢慢地嘬饮了一口，试图理解汤姆的话，同时不要过度解读。最后他伸展脊背，露出大大的笑容，“好吧，但你可以指望泰卡，你知道，我们一直在讨论第四部雷神电影。几乎已是定局。”</p><p>“如果我在《无限战争》里死了，就没戏了。”</p><p>“你没有死，拜托，兄弟，放松点。”</p><p>汤姆垂下眼眸，又咬了口牛角面包。</p><p>他们剩余的时间都在聊天，聊着他们下一次的奇妙旅程，结束后，汤姆掏出手机，试图约一辆优步(Uber)。</p><p>“嘿，住手，我送你回酒店，”克里斯把手盖在汤姆的智能手机上，很坚定。</p><p>汤姆没法拒绝。</p><p>他们一起坐在车里，谈戏剧，谈未来的影视项目，还有他们的前任。克里斯取笑他和泰勒，就像他之前合作的每一位明星所做的那样。汤姆却只是摇摇头，彬彬有礼地笑了笑；他从没谈起过那件事，而且他确信自己无需向任何人解释。克里斯不再笑了，他换了个话题，知道自己触到了汤姆的敏感神经。</p><p>当车驶过海滩，一排排无尽的棕榈树在窗外掠过时，克里斯谈起了大海，他们都说非常怀念度假的感觉。</p><p>“还记你来拜伦湾的时候吗？”经过一家冰淇淋店时，克里斯笑起来：“感觉像是几十年前的事了。”</p><p>“我记得咱们在海边，一直在烧烤，”汤姆点头，脸上挂着幸福的微笑，“还有篝火。我都吃饱了，你却还是往我嘴里塞烤肠。”</p><p>“嘿，你明明喜欢那些烤肠，”克里斯在红绿灯前停下来，跟他逗嘴。</p><p>“对，我喜欢把它们咳出来，你都快要把我噎死了，”汤姆抱怨，但满脸都是笑意。</p><p>克里斯看着汤姆薄薄的嘴唇，如陷幻梦地半闭上眼睛，“你该告诉我，你不喜欢我喂你。”</p><p>“但我确实……”汤姆喃喃道，声音里漾起和他朋友一样的温暖。</p><p> </p><p>“你确实什么？确实告诉过我你不喜欢烤肠吗？”</p><p>太阳渐渐下坠，汤姆的眼睛里映出傍晚天空的色调，一种怀旧伤逝的蓝色，让人想起将要结束的一日，无法握住的一天，“我确实喜欢你……喂我。”</p><p>发动机的噪音掩盖了克里斯的呼吸，他深深叹了口气，双手紧紧抓住方向盘。等红灯的时间太久了，真的太久了。</p><p>“我们要是永远在海滩那就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>汤姆盯着红灯，仿佛那是他宇宙的中心，是将沉的船上唯一的救生艇。他皱起眉，眨了眨眼睛。射入眼睛的光线太强了，但他一直没有转头，“什么意思？”</p><p>克里斯转过脸：“你知道我什么意思。”他的声音比以往任何时候都低沉。</p><p> </p><p>汤姆看向克里斯满是胡须的脸庞，那些新生的皱纹让他更迷人了。他仍然像个神，他总是像个神；他只比他高一英寸，却总是罩过他。他看起来如此高大、如此醒目。无论他走进哪里，都会点亮整个房间，他的金发碧眼，他的容光焕发，男人和女人都会立刻爱上他。</p><p>而这辆车太小了，根本无法承载克里斯的存在。</p><p>汤姆像许多年前一样感受到了下腹的悸动，他庆幸自己的双手正交叉盖在大腿上。</p><p>别……别这么对你自己。</p><p>他试图开口，尽管他知道现在说任何话都会让他听起来像个该死的傻瓜。现在说这些不是太晚了吗？他们不是在很多年前就错失了属于他们的那一刻吗？此刻当真是真实的吗？</p><p>“我……我很……感动。我是说……”照射在汤姆脸上的光遮住了他的脸红，接着那光变成了绿色，他们身后的车像疯了一样狂按喇叭……</p><p>汤姆如释重负地闭上眼睛，“绿灯了，咱们走吧。”</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>